1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of providing a screen in a device, and more particularly, to a method of providing a screen in a device equipped with a stylus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recent developments in electronics have lead to devices that perform various functions. Devices such as smart phones, tablet computers, smart televisions, and the like have become prevalent and are now common in our daily routine. Furthermore, not only can users interact with such devices using their fingers, but users are also capable of interacting with these devices using voice or a screen stylus.
Zoom in and zoom out screen functions are also provided by these devices. The function of zooming in and out of the screen may be conveniently used in a smart phone or tablet computer carried by a user. Zooming in may be implemented, when two fingers on the screen are moved away from each other. Conversely, zooming out may be implemented, when two fingers on the screen are moved toward each other.
Portable devices also support various operations in response to the touch of a stylus, such as drawing a picture, inputting a document, capturing a screen, and the like.